Forgetting to Knock
by erikforever
Summary: A short Havshee one-shot, but Beast features quite heavily too. Hank walks in on Sean and Alex being intimate, awkwardness ensues. Rated for smut at the beginning


**A/N: Hello there. This is just a quick Havshee one-shot (in case you can't tell it's currently my OTP so expect lots more). I feel more than a little sorry for Hank in this one. I always appreciate reviews, favourites and watches, and if you have a prompt or idea for a fanfiction you'd like me to write feel free to message me (I'm always looking for new ideas). Hope you enjoy!**

- I -

Sean moaned, his head tilting back as he rocked his hips against Alex's, impaling himself on the blonde teen's cock. Biting his lip he continued his movements, his hands gripping Alex's shoulders tightly. Sean definitely liked midday sex. It was the perfect mix between the frantic rush of morning sex, the tenderness of evening sex and the forced silence and quick release of midnight sex.

"Ah, Alex," the red-head moaned as his lover adjusted to just the right angle so that he hit his prostate. Speeding up just slightly as he straddled Alex's lap, Sean let out a low keening sound in the back of his throat as he thrust against Alex just a little harder than before. He could feel the heat building in his stomach, but was determined to bask in the moment for as long as possible before release. Alex was close too, he groaned Sean's name, fingers grasping in the red-head's hair as he pulled him down for another kiss.

Allowing the blonde to move downwards to nibble and suck at his throat, Sean gave another low moan. Half way through saying his lover's name, however, he was interrupted as the door to Alex's bedroom burst open to reveal the furry blue mutant they knew as Hank.

"Alex, good news! I managed to…" Hank paused, looking up. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped at what he saw. Both Sean and Alex had adopted similar expressions, Sean's face flushed red. Alex was just opening and closing his mouth, willing words to come out. Seconds later Hank turned away, shouting a quick "We can talk later!" before slamming the door behind him as he ran off down the corridor.

"Shit," Alex muttered.

"Shit indeed…" Sean agreed, still staring at the door as if he expected Hank to walk back in to watch the rest of the 'show'.

"I should go after him…" Alex said, then he seemed to recall exactly what he and Sean had been doing before they were interrupted, "…but we probably have time to finish off first."

Sean was beginning to seriously reconsider his opinions on midday sex.

- I -

Twenty minutes later, after having Sean laugh at the fact that Alex now had to confront Hank; the blonde found himself standing outside the door the scientist's lab. About to push in, Alex stopped himself. He really doubted that somebody like Hank would have sex in a place of work, but he decided it would be best to knock anyway. Knocking once, and partially hoping that Hank wouldn't notice him. Unfortunately, he did.

"Come in," Hank called, turning around to see who was at his door. Seeing Alex he immediately became flustered. "Oh, Alex. You came," he stuttered out, betraying the fact that he had desperately hoped Alex would just ask him what he'd wanted at the dinner table.

"Well, you sounded like something important had come up. So, what's up bozo?" Alex asked, managing to hide his embarrassment.

"Yes, of course. I have a modification for your suit, nothing major, just something to limit potential risks when controlling the power. So - if you wouldn't mind - could I have it for tonight? It's only minor so it should be ready for testing tomorrow morning…" Hank trailed off.

"Sure thing, Beast. I'll go grab it," Alex replied, casually leaving the room.

Hank slumped against his desk. That had come out a lot more awkward than he had imagined. He really shouldn't have bothered going up to Alex in the first place, he had just really wanted to make sure it worked. After all, they never knew when they'd need to use the battle suits. Hank's train of thought continued, eventually leading him to the question he was dreading: 'Should he bring up the - incident - from earlier?' After all, if he mentioned it he might seem like some kind of weirdo, but if he didn't Alex might think it meant that he wasn't okay with him and Sean doing… whatever it was they were doing.

Just as Hank was beginning to practise what to say in his head, the door swung open again. It was Alex. "Hey, got the suit" he called, handing it to the taller mutant.

"Er - thank you, Alex," Hank muttered. Just as Alex was about to leave, the scientist had a burst of courage. "Alex," the blonde turned around, "I -um - just wanted to say that I'm sorry about earlier… If I had known that you two were… together, I would have knocked" he stuttered out, suddenly incredibly thankful for the fact that in his blue form he didn't really have a noticeable blush.

Alex's lower jaw stiffened, "It's cool, bozo," he replied, immediately exiting the room. Hank groaned. As if it wasn't bad enough that he had the mental image burned into his mind, but now he would be unable to have a normal conversation with two or the three other residents of the mansion. Turning his attention to the suit in his hands, Hank sighed.

"I really do need to remember to knock from now on…"

- I -

**A/N: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this one-shot and please review or favourite if you did. Constructive criticism is always appreciated, especially for spelling and grammar as I'm awful at proof-reading!**


End file.
